


Little By Little

by Naming



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naming/pseuds/Naming
Summary: Some unrelated short fic, but it'll only be around 5 chapters.
Relationships: Amano Ginji/Midou Ban
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the GetBackers, credit goes to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.

Ban walk down the streets, feeling annoyed at the exceptionally huge crowd; but Christmas is coming, so there’s nothing he can do about it.

It’s only about a month before Christmas comes, so there’s a lot of red and green decorative socks and they had Christmas trees displayed in front of the shops so as to attract customers.

Other than the trees, there were chocolates. In Japan, Christmas was celebrated as more of day where people exchanging gifts, a.k.a spreading happiness, or, most couples would take it almost like a Valentine’s Day.

‘I really hate it when the crowd gets so huge.’ Ban sulked when he finally gets his feet on one of the pedestrian bridges where the people are lesser in number. He pulled out the cigarette box. Smoking time.

He blew out a smoke, watches as the cars passed by his feet, off to the opposite direction. Coldness had blend into the wind as one, it was one of the symptoms that winter is approaching.

After Christmas, it would be the New Year Festival. Another troublesome event.

Using the force in his arms, he leaned on the freezing metallic rest and relaxed his feet. His legs felt cold and the weather is definitely not helping.

From his direction, he can see people from the streets; there are families, couples, friends, shop workers, and some he would say they are much like him, all alone in this busy street.

“I don’t care anyway.”

“What?”

Ban picked up the voice, it sounded familiar but he doesn't remember who it belongs to, so he turned and searched.

A pair of big, brown eyes were looking into his, at the corner of his eyes, he could see the blonde, spiky hair.

‘Oh, the lightning punk.’ He thought, ‘I almost forgot I brought him out from the Infinity Fortress.’

“Did you say something?” The Lightning Emperor asked, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

It wasn’t long before their fight, but he had gotten lazy. Going all out just isn’t something he favoured. _“There’s ain’t anything scary about a man who doesn’t laugh.”_ He remembered he said that - it was just yesterday, but he didn’t realize how soft he had became on the blond.

He could have just walk away instead of telling him that, it sounded like he wants him to laugh.

Strange, it may be; but it is real.

For some reason, he had a weird feeling on the first day he met Ginji. Even now, he still has it.

It’s not uncomfortable, it would be the exact opposite if he must say.

As if they’ve known each other for a long time, though they had just met few days ago.

“What were you doing?”

“Hmm…” Ginji watches a black benz pass by, considering the question in silence. “Nothing, just looking around.”

Ginji leaned against the white rail, his head bowed, eyes looking at the streets.

The Lightning Emperor is quiet, usually he’d just follow him around without saying anything. Sometimes he’d forgotten he’s actually there.

Ban mentally cursed himself for that, leaving your back open to a former enemy and not realizing.

“Are you always this quiet?” He asked and that made the Lightning Emperor look up.

He stared at him and blinked, “Uh…”

“Are you always wearing this gloomy face, then?” He interrupted.

“No!” The Lightning Emperor exclaimed, “It’s just that…”

“What?”

The Lightning Emperor glared at him, his eyes showed anger as he keeps interrupting his speech but he find that amusing. “Don’t glare at me, just say what you want to say. You talk like a sloth.”

“...”

“Now you don’t wanna say anything?” He teased. The Lightning Emperor’s expression is priceless.

“I’m having a headache.” He muttered.

A headache? From this cold? Could be the reason though, but that would mean…

“You’re sick?” If he really is falling sick it would be really troublesome.

“Not like that.” The blondie tilt his head to one side as he thinks, “A side headache, to be precise.”

A side headache is much more troublesome than a usual headache. “What a pain.” He may be the Lightning Emperor but getting mortal sickness like a side headache, really?

“Wait a minute.” They hadn’t had anything for the past few days, but just to make sure, Ban opened his mouth, “You’re not having hypoglycemia, aren’t you?”

“Hy-what?”

“...” Given the fact he’s been hiding under the shelter of Infinity Fortress, it’s understandable if he doesn't understand. “It could mean your blood sugar level is low.”

“Um, I don’t know.”

“...Fine.” Ban fishes out his wallet, crack it open, and closed it.

He looked up from the leather wallet; from his view, he can see those big boards and banners about some big sales ongoing.

“Follow me, lightning punk.”

\---

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The sound of the barcode scanner filled the area as they made their way to checkout counter, plunging their ears, especially when it is finally their turn.

_Beep_

  
The man with glasses carefully studied the monitor, blinking he’d hope the number would change lesser. They were the cheapest he can get from the store, but one might not be enough, as they might not be having any dinner in any of these days.

_Beep_

Another beep and the number doubled. He groaned.

The cashier in charge smiles as she iterates the number.

Considering both of them are jobless now, the money in his pocket won’t last for more than a week.

As he runs a marathon on his mind about how they gonna survive for the next month, something at the corner of his eye moved.

The Lightning Emperor shifted, picking up the bag and looked at him.

“...”

\---

“Here. You know what is this?”

“...Chocolate?” Ginji took the wrapping from Ban, the fragrant smell of cacao emanating from it.

“Oh!” Ban leaned on his back, both of his hands resting behind his head. “I’m surprised you know it!”

“...”

Again, he ignored the stare from the Lightning Emperor. “Eat it, it’ll make you feel better.”

Ginji looked down at the treat in his hand, “What about you?”

“Nah,” Ban licked his lips to remove the excess water he drank from the water tap, “I’m fine with water.”

Chocolates may not be the best food for hypoglycemia, but as Christmas is coming, a lot of chocolates are on sale right now. At least it was cheaper than those artificial coloured-juices.

The Lightning Lord had not moved; he kept his gaze on the chocolate in his hand.

“Eat up, or your headache might get worse later!”

“Hum! Thanks.” The Lightning Emperor finally raised his head, smiling for the first time today.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s summer time.

The sun is scorching, sun rays grazing on the skin, burning down to the bone. 

Lucky enough, the infamous Get Backers had just successfully finished their assignment, or they’ll have to stay under the sun for a couple of days.

The assignment was relatively easy; a rich old woman who lost the diamond wedding ring that her dead husband gave him. 

Following her tracks for the day, they had to check the available surveillance camera for all the places that she went through - the busy streets, the bus, the shops that she stopped by… This list is not exhaustive.

Being summer, people seek for protection under the roof and AC, this applies to the Get Backers too.

“Whoa...” Ginji sighed as he entered the shopping mall, taken aback by how a shopping mall can be  _ this  _ huge. They just received their payment for the previous job and the bonus was luxurious. They had not thought about receiving that much for a simple job like that.

It wasn’t long since they’ve decided to team up, and being Ginji, he does not have the concept of how a particular job should be priced anyway - he’ll stick to Ban’s decision anyway, and since they’ve got their payment, his partner decides that they should go and look for new dress ups.

It’s not like they really needed one, but Ban had insisted that they should look at least like  _ professionals _ , instead of giving the clients that the Get Backers are just kind of brats.

So Ban hopped in the ladybug, and brought Ginji here.

“This is the first time I come here!” His eyes glowed in response to the colourful lights that has been installed on the upper interior surface that moves to create images. “That’s a dinosaur right, Ban-chan?”

“Yeah.” Ban replied. The speaker in the background let out a roar that resembles a dinosaur, the voice came out as the dinosaur on the screen cry, making it look real - as if the dinosaur is really there.

“Just a trick to make kids happy.” Ban look at the children who’s eyes glued on the screen, but at the same time covering up their ears at the loud roar. “There’s a dinosaur park in the fifth floor if I’m not mistaken, it’s just one of the ads to attract children’s attention.”

“Hmm…”

Ban nudged him at his sides, “Come on, we’re going.”

\---

“Um, Ban-chan? Do we really have to pick some clothes?” They stood in front of the men’s clothes store. There were mannequins in formal suits and casual attires greeting them at the front.

“I feel nervous.”

He peeked at his side, just to realize his partner has already set his foot inside the shop, taking one of the shirts hanging on the clothes rack and tried.

Growing up in the Infinity Fortress, fashion had never ever crossed their mind; living in that place, letting down your guard on unnecessary thoughts will create an opening to the others. 

At least, having some food to live is fortunate enough.

It’s really a blessing for having Shido in their team back then; he can summon the animals and search for food, or he can use one of his abilities to get them food. If it weren’t for his help, Ginji is positive that he would find it difficult to feed the people.

Those living in the Lower Town may not be proud, but they are still human - people that he has to take care of so long as he is their Lightning Emperor.

“Hey.” Ban’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “What are you spacing at?”

Brown orbs met blues, Ginji quickly find ease under those serpent-like eyes. “Nothing. What’s this?”

A few pieces of shorts in the hands of Ban’s make him curious, “You like these?”

His partner shoved the pieces to the face of Ginji, “It’s for you, dumbass.”

Ginji whined at the act, “It hurts, Ban-chan. But why do I have to wear shorts?”

He’d been wearing long trousers, long sleeves for the past 16 years of his life, maybe not when he was younger where he couldn’t recall anything but he wore it for so long as he can remember.

“Does it even suit me?’ Ginji thinks as he walked further into the shop, there was fittings room hidden behind the cashier counter.

At first thought, it was not bad, although he did feel a little bit unused to it as the cold air hits the exposed skin.

Reluctantly, he opened the door after he heard his partner groaned for the third time, urging him to hurry the fuck up.

Ban was sitting outside, his attention was on something else before he noticed the door was opened. “Geez, what’s taking you so long? I’m already done here!”

“Sorry, Ban-chan. Just that…” Ginji glanced down at his legs, shifting them uncomfortably, “Uh, I think I like the long ones.”

Ban’s eyes fixed on his legs - which should be normal considering he’d only changed the attire on the lower part of his body, but Ban’s taking longer than usual. It made him uneasy

“Um, Ban-chan?” 

That seemed to snap Ban out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat as he take his eyes away from his legs. “You have nice legs.” He murmured.

Ginji blinked, once, twice before he registered what had Ban just said. He glanced sideways at the mirror, the skin on his legs looked pale, maybe it’s because they weren’t exposed to the sun as much as his hands do.

“You should take this.” Ban said, standing up as he continued, “It’ll be really warm these days and it’ll be better if you wear these.”

Ginji pouted, “But Ban-chan, you’re picking up long trousers yourself!”

“Don’t be an idiot, I’m the GB’s No. 1 and I can stand the heat better than you do, you can’t even stand under the sun longer than me.”

“Hmm, that’s true.” It reminded him about yesterday -  _ they were doing their search for the ring, and the weather is not helping at all. It might have been better if they had fluids but at that time they were far from the park where they usually steal the waters from, but luckily, there weren’t many people along the streets so it made him easier to breath. _

_ Ginji watches as the car lets out a black smoke as it moves, thinking how the black smoke could have worsened the heat. There were no clouds at all, and for some reason there’s this waving motion of air just above the surface of the car rooftop. _

_ It made him lethargic. _

_ “Ban-chan…” He takes a look at his partner, who was crouching down too, but is in the middle of a staring contest with a wild dog. The dog was panting, its eyelids drooping, Ginji could feel that he should be thinking ‘what’s going on with this human’. _

_ “Ban-chan…” He tried again, his body feels heavy, limbs too heavy to lift; maybe lying on the floor would be better, but his decides against the idea. Concrete it may be, but the surface might burn his skin too, though they are already wet and his clothes sticking to his skin due to sweat. _

_ “Ban-chan!” This time, he raised his voice a little. “I’m soooooooooo tireeeeedddddd.” _

_ Finally getting his attention, Ban turned to him, watching him with those purple tinted glasses. “Your lips looked too red.” He said. _

_ Every part of him is burning. “...I need some water.” _

_ Sighing, Ban gets up. “Wait here, I’ll get you some.” _

_ Ginji’s eyes followed his retreating figure, taking away when he’s disappeared behind the shop. He slouched against the cement wall, letting out a deep breath as he tried not to focus on the heat. _

_ His head is spinning, and the bright rays make it worse. He rests his arm on his forehead, hoping it would be better if he closed his eyes. _

_ That’s all he could remember. The next thing he knew was that the sky is already darkened and he’s in the Honky Tonk. _

_ “Rest, you’re having a heatstroke.” Paul told him when he passed him the water. _

_ “Thanks, where’s Ban-chan?” _

_ “He’s sleeping there.” He pointed, in one of the booths, there is a figure flattening on the table, using his arms as a pillow, he hid his face in it.  _

_ “He carried you back here when you’re unconscious.” _

“There’s no guarantee we wouldn’t receive such a request again so you should be prepared for it.” That’s what Ban-chan said when he pushed him into the fitting room.

But that’s what Ban-chan said, so he should be right.

“Okay. I’ll take these then.”

And that’s how he gets his shorts.


	3. Chapter 3

Long has not passed since they teamed up as the Get Backers; the name of Get Backers is pretty famous around the area, added by Paul, but the business seems not be growing anytime now.

Probably because Ban-chan keeps breaking cups, ruining the coffee shop, not being delicate enough to their precious not-so-roomy Subaru 360, and some of his own fault.

Tee-hee.

But the time spent is nevertheless worth it. He’s got to see a lot of things he wouldn’t have seen living in the Infinity Fortress. The picture they see at the end of each job is indescribable.

But money is an issue. 

Ignoring the debt in Honky Tonk, they still owe a butt load to the other creditors, such as the electric utility company, the police station. Like Ban had always said, “We have zero bank balance, and we’re not allowed to apply for credit cards ‘cuz they say we did not have a proper and stable job.”

Still, he’s feeling lucky today. No reason to it, just a feeling.

After spending the previous day on the streets advertising, they stayed in the Honky Tonk today, waiting for a client to come up to them. 

The Honky Tonk has no holidays; they open every single day despite the lack of customers. Although occasionally, it gets busy around the night.

But morning is never one of them, so the owner decides to go out, “Have to refill some of the stocks.” He said, and left the shop in their hands.

The day gets boring especially with the absence of human presence, just two males here sitting at the counter.

The weather is good today, not too hot, nor it’s cold. A perfect time to take a nap.

Ginji has his arms as a pillow on the cold surface of the counter, the menu sitting right next to his fingers was staring back at him as he rests his eyes on it. His bangs is getting long, dancing as the air from the AC caressed them.

His partner shifted.

Ginji look up, "Going somewhere, Ban-chan?"

"Yeah, gotta go grab some ciggs." A squashed red pack in his palms, the opening unfold and the inside was empty. "You okay alone?"

"Yeah, I can manage."

"'Kay." He made his way to the door. "Later." He said.

The shop is now left to him, alone.

English soft, jazz music that echoes in the background, the tender air of the AC blowing the top of his head almost made him doze off. 

"Hmm..." One afternoon nap may be good, but he needs to take care of the shop. Ginji moaned; after a few rounds of struggle, Ginji rose from his seat, he decides he should walk a bit.

From the window, he could see the Ladybug parked in front of the shop; a big white board with sketches of GETBACKERS HERE, but the colour has gone faded as it got exposed to the sun so often.

_ Brrring. _

The bell tinkled, reminding him someone entered the shop.

“Welcome!” 

A middle-aged woman entered, followed by a little girl.

“I’m so sorry, the shop is-”

“I’m looking for the Get Backers.”

“Oh.” A client, waiting in the shop is a right choice. “Here, come this way.” Ginji mimicked how Ban would usually do when a client came. “Would you like to have some-”

The mother - probably, took the seat at the counter instead. “So you are the Get Backers?”

“Um…” Awkward, Ginji puts back the glass kettle and the cup back to its place, “I have a partner, but he’s away, but you can tell me wh-”

“Your name?” Again, he was interrupted.

Ginji blinked, “M-my name? My name is Amano Ginji.”

“I see. Amano-kun.” The woman pushed her spectacles higher on her nose, eyeing him with those faint blue eyes. 'Ban-chan's looked nicer.' He secretly thought. 

“You’re young.”

“Y-Yeah, I'm always told I was young but I can-"

“So, if I want you to retrieve something for me, can you start the job  _ immediately _ ?”

“ _ Immediately? _ ” The blond repeated the way she spoke of the word. Not that he couldn’t do things on his own, but he had promised Ban he would never do something  _ alone  _ \- Ban-chan will get mad at him if he did.

The shop was engulfed in silence as Ginji cracking his head trying to think of a way how to politely ask a client to wait for Ban’s return, but the stare from her eyes is making him nervous.

He hadn’t been used to the way people talk here, especially on how you should treat someone who offers you a business - the money is at stake here, Ban would smack him for not being able to do such a simple thing.

He had almost messed up the first job when he asked for the details from Lady Fox, Ban is the one who saved his ass. ‘I’m not gonna mess up this time.’, he thought.

“Hello?” The woman squinted her eyes, seemed pissed for not getting a reply.

Still, easier said than done. Dealing with client had been like an everyday chore, though it was never as tough as this.

“Um…”

“Are you really the Get Backers? How old are you?”

“Y-yes! I am, and uh---” Ginji looked upwards as he tried to count from the year he was born to - he had to take a glance at the calendar on the wall to see which year is it. 

Good grief, he sucks at math; remember when Lucky manage to get the answer for the crazy mathematics question? That was one of his nightmares.

She looked at him bewildered, “You don’t even know your own age?”

“Uh, I’m fifteen? Sixteen? Um…” She’s  _ aggressive _ . 

“So you skipped school?”

“Yes?” He wasn’t all wrong, he did skipped school while growing up in Infinity Fortress.

The client let out a sigh, “Seems like I looked for the wrong people.” She stomped on her feet, pulled the girl, heads toward the door.

“W-wait, Ma’am, I can-!”

The woman made an abrupt turn, her eyes narrowed as she speaks, “Look, I don’t intend to say this but I shall give you my advice. No matter how I look at it, you obviously don’t look like you are one of the Get Backers - or so I thought at least the Get Backers were more of a professional and I don’t see any of that in you. If you really are one of the Get Backers then you should just stop, if you are one of the scammers then you should really get out of my sight right now.”

“Had your mom not teach you not to lie? You said you skipped school right? Maybe the vulgar habit of yours came from a poor upbringing.”

“...” 

“Whoa, did you just glared at me?” The woman snarled, jabbing a finger into Ginji’s chest, “Street punks like you-"

_ Brrring.  _ It was the sound of the doorbell again.

Paul entered the view while he pushed the door with his back, both his arms full in paper bags. “Boys? Help me out will ya?” He asked and one of the bags slipped from his arms to the floor.

_ Thug! _

The bag dropped, the smaller, packed coffee beans scattered around the area.

“Shoot! My coffee beans…” The shop owner groaned, though dropping them to the floor won’t damage them anyhow. He looked up and finally realize there are unfamiliar faces in the shop.

Ginji’s head hung low, and this woman had her finger at his chest.

“Um… Did I get the bad timing?”

The woman huffed  _ angrily _ , she shoved past him,  _ and _ stepped on the bags laid on the floor.

“Bitch!” Even the usually kind-hearted chinese swear; his eyes glued on her back. He purposely suppressed his voice and he continued, “Be careful on the road!”

The engine of the AC made a buzzing sound as it empty its cold air for the purpose of cooling down, a great invention that benefited people for almost a century now. 

"That's so rude, man!" Paul stares as Ginji's head hung low, his bangs covered the eyes. "Who is she?" 

"I'm so sorry, Paul-san. I kinda made her mad so…" Ginji trailed off, he tried to keep his voice neutral but it still cracked. 

Paul stopped from picking up the bags, "Nah, my beans are tough. A client?" 

Ginji chuckled as he crouched, "A former potential client." 

Paul laughed, "I'm sure Ban wouldn't like her." 

"..." 

Ginji is silent, but his hands don't stop. He helped Paul picking up the bags and placed it on the counter. The bags made a sound when tried to move away from one another. 

Paul eyed the quiet blond; now he's certain something has happened. Ginji's expressionless, but he looked a lot like when he first saw him. 

_ "Your eyes looked as if you're caught in the cold rain."  _

Paul glanced upwards to look at the running clock, it's pointing at two and five. "Ginji? You wanna take a walk? The weather's too nice today."

"Huh? But…" Ginji too, trailed his eyes to the clock. "Ban-chan…" 

"Natsumi-chan is coming soon, but now you mention it, where's Ban?" 

"He went out to buy some cigarettes… He should be here anytime now." 

Paul gives Ginji a shoulder pat, "Don't mind him, you should have your own time. Go, I'll tell him when he comes back."

"Paul-san, you sounded like you're chasing me out." 

"Well, I am." The Chinese laughed, "Now go before I kick your butt." 

\---

It's already past three when the brunet finally step his foot into the shop. 

"Yo!" 

Natsumi look up from washing the dishes, "Welcome back, Ban-san!" 

His eyes scanned around the shop while he takes the seat at the counter, "Where's that idiot?" 

"I told him to go out." 

"You what?" 

The owner moves his eyes away from the newspaper while not missing that tightened grip on the counter, he warned, "I would like you to go soft on my table, they aren't cheap you know." 

Ban huffed, "Don't change the topic."

Paul sighed, "A woman came just now, and I don't know what happened, but I can guess she made Ginji upset. So I asked him to chill." 

"A woman?" 

"Yeah, she's got a girl with her. From what I heard is that she said something about Ginji had a poor upbringing or something. But I dunno if I've heard it wrong." 

Humans is a strange living thing. 

Funny, to know someone said the former leader of the most terrifying underground gang in Shinjuku, came from a poor upbringing. 

Living in the Infinity Fortress give you no more than two choices; to live or to die. 

Normal people couldn't even survive for more than one hour.

The people there are heartless, brutal, greedy, all the sins that you could name, you can find it within the people there. 

Ban once went there, and he swear with his life he will never step in the territory again. 

Just close enough will make you feel sick; the air reeked of blood, the floor stained in brown. Don't even try to mention growing up in those architectural structures. 

"A poor upbringing?" It is true that Ginji may not get the basic education that every child requires - whether lawfully or not, but Ginji has something that wins what a PhD holder can offer.

He has the greatest talent in showing kindness. 

Paul didn't reply to his question, instead, he zipped his mouth and continue to read his piece of the latest news. 

Natsumi is the one who started first, when Ban yanked the door open. 

"Ban-san, you going out again?" 

Ban glance sideways and replied, "Be back soon." Then he slammed the door behind him - the magnet above the door increased the impact, creating a loud  _ bang _ . 

"Quit abusing my door!" 

\---

Ginji returned the Honky Tonk at seven.

"Took you long enough." Paul was impressed. 

Ginji laughed apologetically, "I got lost when I tried to go to the nearby park." He scratches the back of his head, "I need to ask around to get here." 

A white towel was thrown to him, and Ginji catches it easily. "Idiot, that's why you shouldn't go out alone." 

"Ban-chan, you're back!" Ginji throws himself to his partner, but only to earn a head lock in return.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

His partner scoffed and released him. He took a cigarette out and lit it, then he pulled out something from his pocket, "I was going to show you something but since you're not around so I'll just keep it to myself." 

"What is that? LET ME SEE!" Ginji's eyes glowed at the small device resting in Ban's palm. "What is this?" 

"It's a cell phone, dumbass." 

"A cell phone?" If he'd recall correctly, it's one of the things that you can talk to it and it'll reply to you.

Ban deadpanned, just by looking at Ginji's face made him wonder if he knows what the hell is a cell phone. "You know what is this for?" 

Ginji shook his head. 

"Just as I thought." He sighed, "This is a device where you can call someone with it. Like people can get to you with this thing." 

"Hmmm…." The blond tilt his head as he thinks "Like how you can get mails in a laptop?" 

Ban raised an eyebrow at that, "You know what is a laptop yet you don't know what a cell is? 

"Hmm, I have a friend who's good at computer stuff, he'd always had a laptop with him." Ginji look at the floor as he muttered, "I wonder how's he doing now." 

Ban punched him, "What're you thinking again."

"Hehe." 

"Here!" Ban shoved his partner a pen, "Write down this number so people can find us whenever they need us." 

"Really? So we don't have to stay in the shop to wait for clients coming up to us?" 

"Yup! We can still do our things and client can reach us whenever they are."

"Hooray!"

Ginji's is still the Ginji, simple but not naive. That's how he should be. 

"But Ban-chan, where did you get the money?" They hadn't got much money being the retrievals yet, but given a job can cost you a few hundred, getting a loft is just a matter of sooner or later. "We saved the money for the deposit and rent right?" 

Natsumi break in, "Ban-san's worried about you! He went through a lot just to find the cheapest phone in the town!" 

"Really? Ban-chan…" 

A flush of red tinted the brunet's apple cheeks, attempted to hide it, however there's all but three pair of eyes looking at him. 

"Quit it, will ya?! It's a necessity to keep our business!" 

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Paul returned his gaze to the coffee machine. 

"Why you damn old man-!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long and it's been quite some time I didn't update.
> 
> New years coming and there's a lot of stuff to do, I apologize for the long wait. 
> 
> However! I manage to squeeze this out within my schedule, hope you like it! Peace


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song fic: 8 letters by Why Don't We

When I close my eyes, it's you there in my mind. 

\- Why don't we 

Amano Ginji was the Lightning Emperor;

Amano Ginji was the lightning lord brat, 

Amano Ginji is now  _ Amano Ginji only.  _

Ginji, you remember once you said you wanna be as strong as me? 

I replied you, "Not in a million years." 

I'm not looking down at you, I'm serious. 

But there's no way you'll surpass me. 

Not because you don't have the strength, more like the opposite, to be exact. 

You always surprised me, you were always stronger than you thought you could be. 

But I'm here, Ginji. 

I've got your back. 

When you turned into the Lightning Emperor, I'll be there to bring you back. 

When you start to stray away from the right path, I'll be there to make sure you return. 

For you, I'll always make sure I'm stronger than you. 

Once I doubted you, but I didn't tell you. 

I thought you were hiding something, I thought you had a purpose for showing that much of kindness. 

Believing, trusting the others; I wouldn't have done that. 

You were once the Lightning Emperor, how can you not realize how dangerous this could be? 

But time has proven, you're just being you - idiot. 

Remember last time when the Monkey Trainer sacrificed his own life to save his little girlfriend's? 

I never thought he would be this stupid, Ginji. 

What's so great about leaving his loved ones in this world alone? 

I've seen a lot of deaths. 

I've been through those times, Ginji; and trust me, being a living corpse is worse than dying. 

Ginji, I'll never let myself to be the Get Backers number two. 

I'll make sure I won't let myself be killed, I won't let you alone,  _ never _ . 

I'll protect you, I swore to myself I'll be stronger. 

When you turn into a real monster, I'll kill you. 

This much I can assure you, I'm not joking. 

I won't let you bear the pain, and neither I will let you carry the burden.

You're too fucking soft, but I guess you're strong in your own way. 

I've failed Yamato, I've failed Eris. 

And I  _ swear _ I won't fail you. 

Ban opens his eyes in the dark, he sees the stars in the sky are blinking at him. The roof of the Ladybug is opened, letting the night breeze to chill. 

It's always cold in the night, they only have a few pieces of clothes to cover themselves - Ginji would be better, because he had a vest. 

Ban glanced sideways, to where his partner is. His long and dark eyelashes downcast. He looked very much like a child whenever he's asleep. It's another day they've successfully done an assignment and he deserves a good rest. 

Suddenly, he shifted - bring one hand to brush off the hair across his cheeks, now facing the door. 

Ban noticed he did not take his gloves off, he's probably too tired to care about. The gloves - that was something he bought in the night market. 

Ginji used to not pay attention to his fashion in the past - his electricity is so handy that he wouldn't need to lift his finger to shoot down his opponents, but he's changed. Now, he's more on the straightforward 1v1 fighting style, instead of using his electricity. 

That made him vulnerable to scratches, Ginji is not a girl but all the fighting make his skin cut and bruised, especially when he used his fist. So he bought him gloves, to protect his knuckles - and because Ginji isn't picky so he wore it right away. 

"Hmm…" Just as he removed his eyes from his partner, Ginji moaned; his eyebrows knit together as he moved again. His eyes cracked open, "Ban-chan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"...Why aren't you sleeping?"

Instead of answering, Ban took the wheel, the steering wheel could not be rotated anyhow given the engine's off. 

Ginji rubbed his eyes in hope of rubbing off the sleepiness away, "Ban-chan?" He asked. 

It's not unusual to see Ban like this, but he'll never get used to seeing Ban like this. He frowned, "Is something wrong?" 

They have some kind of telepathy, like how Ban can always hear Ginji no matter how far they were, and like how Ginji will always know what's going on his mind, though he won't be able to know what  _ exactly  _ is in his mind, but he could feel it when something's bugging him. 

Looking into the big, brown orbs that reflected in his own, he sighed. 

_ "Remember your fate, Ban."  _

The words of his grandma formed in his mind, reminding him the destined path that he should cross when the time's come.

"It's okay," He wonder who's he talking to, him or Ginji. He runs his fingers in Ginji's hair. 

Ginji is not the Lightning Emperor now, Ginji is Ginji alone. 

Then he pulled the blond closer, and the cushion let out a soft protest due to the shift of weight. Ginji settles himself under his arms, has his nose sticking to his neck, "That tickles." He complained. 

He could feel Ginji's lips stretched from his neck, which he confirmed after hearing Ginji's chuckle. 

Ban found this habit of his the first time they had skinship other than holding each other's hands - it was the first time he stopped Raitei from going berserk outside of the Infinity Fortress, and he realized he could make Ginji calm by his touch. 

Which is something he couldn't comprehend, but he's learned that is just a form of trust Ginji has for him; since then he's done a few tries and his partner is always relaxed under his touch. He tried it once to  _ accidentally  _ brush his chest but there was no reaction from the boy. 

Don't get too close, these arms may have protected you, but they'll take your life too. 

Oh, now I remember one time when that damn Monkey Tamer tried to kill you during the fight of Kiryuudo and Maryuudo?

I felt it when he did that, and I don't know what was I feeling. 

Grief? Relief? 

Or it was just a pang in the chest? 

Screw that, you're fine now. 

I'll be stronger, so strong I can protect you. 

So strong that I could kill you myself. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't care you like it or not, but I'm not leaving you!" 

_ Pitter patter, pitter patter _

Amidst the rain, Ban was holding on to a man. He tried to pull him up with him, but in a stranger's eyes, he almost seemed like pulling up a half-dead corpse. 

"Ban! Ginji!" It's the first time ever he saw them so badly injured in a job. The blond who was supposed to be the Lightning Emperor of the Infinity Fortress - who could make  _ anyone _ flee by one eye contact - was lying down. His head dropped down, through the heavy sheets of rain he couldn't see his expression; but he could guess it was one he wouldn't like. 

His partner, Midou Ban, soaked in the rain; despite how heavy his sweater became absorbing all the liquid, he pulled the blond up.

The blond was mumbling about something he couldn't hear, but he heard the other boy shouting "Shut up, I'm bringing you back!" 

He pulled up his pickup before them, helping him to put the blond in the seats, before driving off to the HonkyTonk. 

\---

He considered driving them to the hospital instead, but Ban resisted the idea. For whatever reason he couldn't get the chance to know, the boy simply refused his help. 

"I can take care of him." Ban replied. “The idiot just transformed into Raitei, worn out himself, that’s all.”

Once again, Ban assures him that Ginji is all right. “Nothing you should worry about.”

He could hardly argue with that - Ginji looks totally fine, no signs of blood and wounds, his skin was  _ glowing _ if he had to say.

Though, the blond looked worn out, ‘I’m tired’ is literally written on his face. But still, “Are you sure he’s not suffering from some internal bleeding or something?”

“No, Paul, no.”

In Japan, you should always address someone older than you in honorifics, and  _ not directly addressing their names. _ But he could ignore that, knowing it’s just the way Ban always is. “Trying to change someone is worse than trying to stay young forever. Better put that effort in making great coffees.” He used to tell that to Natsumi, when the latter asked him about the GetBackers.

When they finally reached the HonkyTonk, Ban was the first to get out, and put Ginji’s on his back, carried him to the storeroom upstairs.

The room used to be a place where he put all his groceries, old coffee machines, all the ceramic stuff he was reluctant to throw away; but as soon as the GetBackers announced this place is their domain, he had to move all his things and make place for them. Since then, there are unused mattresses, blankets, blood-stained towels, and a whole lot of spare clothes.

Being a retriever is not as easy as you should think, especially in a city stink of bloodlust. Money is still everything, yes, that should never change in a million coming years but the third-gen GetBackers  _ had _ to be one with the most terrible luck when it comes to money; but lucky enough, the final piece they put into the picture make up the lost.

He watches as he brings his partner upstairs, careful with his steps so he won’t lose his balance, and that expression he had - He knew he can rely on these two.

He shrugged, giving up trying to be part of the helping-out-session, he went out to clean his rain-soaked pickup. 

\---

Another hour passed, Ginji showed no signs of getting better - he didn’t have any meals, even drinking water made him rush to the bathroom and lock himself and puked out. No doubt he could hug the toilet for the whole afternoon.

Ban wouldn’t want to say anything about what and why this happened. Just one short “He’s just being the idiot he’s always been.” and bla bla bla.

However, Ginji is still the old Ginji. The goofy, happy-go-lucky guy he still is, quickly recovered the next day.

But one thing had changed, right now, Ginji wouldn’t transform into Lightning Emperor mode, but he’d transform into something smaller, easily transferable with higher elasticity, and always resting on top of his partner’s head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song fic, Monster by Katie Sky

_I see your monsters, I see your pain._

Like a storm in the night, that’s how the existence of Amano Ginji is - the Infinity Fortress was a perfect shell for it. 

They say the Lightning Emperor was born overnight; and it took almost every drip of life of those monsters coming from the Beltline around him, in other words, no survivors know how it actually happened.

All they knew was that a savior came after the roar of thunder, and found the creatures pursuing them _dead_. They named him the Lightning Emperor, and circled around him. When the Lightning Emperor asked, they would call themselves “Volts”.

For those living in the Infinity Fortress, it was a fortune - but hell no one knew how painful it was for the young boy.

_Tell me your problems,I'll chase them away._

It took _years_ to ‘cleanse’ the Infinity Fortress; new faces keep showing in the discarded building, running away from any troubles they had in life and seek protection from the Volts.

They barged into the Volts territory, doing anything possible to make their way to Volts, including taking the lives of others. They aren’t afraid of the Beltline dudes, because Volts will protect them.

Nevertheless, even if they did make their way to the Volts, they are never recognized.

Hundreds, or probably thousands of others are living in the area, none of the four kings of the Volts nor the Lightning Emperor will remember their faces; so they lamented.

Some changed from their first intention to come here and strived - making themselves stronger so they could be part of the Volts; while some just changed simply because they wanted to be like the Lightning Emperor.

The Lightning Emperor makes the rule, and they want to be the person who could pass the judgement too.

_I'll be your lighthouse., I'll make it okay._

Years later, the Lightning Emperor met another boy. They called him the Devil.

 _He_ takes no concern in sparing the lives of his enemies. _He_ called those weak as scrubs, and _he_ wouldn’t take another second to tear your heart apart.

The Lightning Emperor interferes, of course, when they learned a single boy wiped out some of their men.

 _He_ said his name is Midou Ban. 

_When I see your monsters_

_I'll stand there so brave,_

_and chase them all away._

Midou Ban was the one who led them to destruction - he stole their Lightning Emperor away from them. Unbeknown to everyone in the Infinity Fortress, he took their Lightning Emperor one night after their fights.

No one knew what actually happened, just like how the Lightning Emperor appeared overnight, their Lightning Emperor disappeared overnight; but when the four kings of Volts couldn’t trace him, they knew he left.

Lord Kazuki was the one who announced, the Lightning Emperor left with him _voluntarily_.

Probably due to some unspokable reason, probably there was something about Midou Ban.

Some suggested maybe Midou Ban saved _Amano Ginji._

_In the dark we, we, we,_

_stand apart we, we,_

_never see that the things we need are staring right at us._

Amano Ginji was like a fallen angel. He bears the innocence of a child but was dragged down to Hell and locked up.

Midou Ban was like a freed demon. He bears a glint of dark, malevolent eyes, but desperately trying to stay in Heaven.

Their hearts are closed up, but never knew what they actually need is standing at the opposite side.

_You just want to hide, hide, never show your smile, smile, smile_.

The Lightning Emperor never smiles, hardly if not never. All he did was just smirking.

But those from the Volts said he did, though it was obviously a fake one.

He hardly talks unless needed to. Many admire him, looking up to him with glistening eyes.

You can hardly find him though, just having to successfully exchange words with him is like having a pile of gold shove into your face.

_Stand alone when you need someone_

_its the hardest thing of all_

_that you see are the bad, bad, bad memories_

_take your time, you'll find it._

The name Amano Ginji, was more infamous than Lightning Emperor. When you said Amano Ginji, some would ask who the hell is that; but if you spell out the Lightning Emperor, one could tremble from their feet and flee.

The boy was said to be young - not that age matters in Infinity Fortress, but he was brutal enough to kill without a blink. Moreover, he was the God of Infinity Fortress.

But the said man hated himself, hated to take lives, hated to fight.

He devoted his early years of his life to kill, to protect those who needed him.

But the boy lived in fear every single day - fear that he could take the lives of his _friends_. From the eye of an outsider, you could say that the four kings of Volts and the Lightning Emperor were close, so they are probably friends, but no one actually sees the hierarchy between them.

They are close, close enough to die for each other’s sake, yet each and every of them knew there was a huge, solid wall preventing them from going inside their Emperor’s heart.

He hardly sleeps, when he was asked for the reason, he said he kept having nightmares.

_I see your monsters,_

_I see your pain._

_Tell me your problems,_

_I'll chase them away._

_I'll be your lighthouse._

_I'll make it okay._

_When I see your monsters_

_I'll stand there so brave,_

_and chase them all away._

It was only after he met Midou Ban, his inner self was released. 

Fuuchouin Kazuki asked him when he met him outside of the Infinity Fortress, he sought an explanation for the Lightning Emperor to cast aside his duty to protect the people in the Infinity Fortress.

Amano Ginji was silent, other than playing with his fingers, he gave no explanation.

Ever since the Volts lost their Lightning Emperor, the group became ununited. The four kings of Volts are now left with one, the youngest of them to continue to stay and continue the duty to protect the Lower Town from the Beltline monsters.

They believe the Lightning Emperor has betrayed them, they believe the Lightning Emperor was no God of Infinity Fortress. He was one ungrateful kid that left them to have fun in the town.

The people in the Lower Town swore that if there is ever one day they see him, they will kill him; some went out of the Lower Town, going to Shinjuku just to find the Lightning Emperor and end his life.

Most of them encountered his newly found partner instead, Midou Ban - whom they despised as well ‘cuz they believe he is the reason that their Lightning Emperor left, left with an unfulfilled duty and betrayed their trust.

When they finally get to seek their revenge at Midou Ban, the said man will fight - no matter how the situation is, irrelevant whether he is outnumbered, or how bad the situation is, he would stand upright and fight - protecting his partner in his own way. 


End file.
